Forum:Eliminate the "Former Antagonists" Category
We should eliminate . It's not a particularly useful category, and it's somewhat speculative and prone to heavy abuse. Some examples of how messed up this category is: *Trafalgar Law. When was he an antagonist? Did him switching the Straw Hats' bodies around make him an antagonist for a really brief time? *Kuzan: He hasn't even canonically interacted with the Straw Hats after he resigned from the Marines *Crocodile and Buggy: They were last seen in a temporary alliance with Luffy but whether they are still allied with him is extremely doubtful. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 18:17, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Agree 18:55, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Agree, it's too vague. 19:14, July 30, 2016 (UTC) A lot of the people in the category are still very much antagonists, just by virtue of sharing the same goal as the SHs (finding One Piece). Nuke it. 19:20, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Im not a fan of this either :D Dinosel (talk) 19:24, July 30, 2016 (UTC) I think we should nuke it Joekido (talk) 19:29, July 30, 2016 (UTC) I'm neutral on this but I have noticed a few problems with the category. *People add it to characters who are still antagonists but not present in the current arc *People add it to characters who are antagonists in the current arc but they personally want them to switch sides or something (Reiju...) 19:31, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Vivi, Robin, Hancock and her sisters are the few good example of a former antagonist but the rest hardly fits the example. Plus why is Blue Fan there? Either we fix it or nuke it Joekido (talk) 19:36, July 30, 2016 (UTC) To be honest i dont think the existence of this category is much of importance since its content is already included in other categories if im not mistaken. Dinosel (talk) 19:42, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Yeah just get rid of it. Meshack (talk) 22:36, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Yes, once an antagonist has proven to be friendly with the Straw Hat Pirates, we just remove the "Antagonist" category, no need for "Former Antagonist". 23:07, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Literally nobody is against nuking it. Just do it. 02:18, July 31, 2016 (UTC) I've always hated the drama that surrounds the category, but I worry about a world without it. Are we going to leave Crocodile, a major Saga antagonist out of any antagonist category? Or on the other side, would we have Robin and Franky, two main protagonists still listed as antagonists? It's just always been so hard to figure out where draw the line with this issue. 02:46, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Well Crocodile and Robin both would still remain in the "Alabasta Saga Antagonists" category, and Franky is also tagged as a Water 7 Antagonist. Since every antagonist gets sorted into the categories of the respective sagas they played that particular role in, I don't think we need to reiterate the fact with yet another antagonist tag and make things more complicated than they are. 03:02, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Lol. Jopie has a point. Different sagas, different stories, different villains. Oh yeah forgot about those. Sounds good to me then. Let's get rid of Former then! 03:32, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Let's kill this thing! Technically anyone who so much as scowled at them but then turned nice could fit and that's way too loose a definition. I can supply the fire if you can supply the "kill it with." 05:42, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Alright, unanimous decision. I'll remove the category with my bot account. 10:02, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Done. 10:18, August 3, 2016 (UTC)